


=> Be the hemofaker

by lonelyghosts



Category: SPOPRstuck
Genre: Gen, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghosts/pseuds/lonelyghosts
Summary: No, not that one.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Spoprstuck Fics!





	=> Be the hemofaker

=> Be the hemofaker.

No, not that one- we already met Naarci, remember? We're looking for the OTHER hemofaker troll.

Yes, there are two of them.

=> Be the OTHER hemofaker.

You are now the other hemofaker.

=> Enter name.

Your name is KINNIE ONMAIN.

You are a young violetblooded troll who pretends she is not a violetblooded troll and is instead an exceptionally light-colored cerulean, also known as a HEMOFAKER. You do this for validation for your KINS.

You are a KINNIE, through and through, hence your name. You have quite a few kins- you have a doc for it somewhere- but your most important kin is OOKAMI KITSUNE, from the anime "SUGOI QUEST FOR KOKORO". Ookami is VERY IMPORTANT to you, and she is the reason that you tape back your gills and repaint your sign in pale blue. She is LITERALLY YOU, and one of your cardinal rules is NO DOUBLES ALLOWED.

You like ANYTHING TO DO WITH SUGOI QUEST FOR KOKORO, and specifically to do with SAKURA/OOKAMI. It reminds you of one of your own past relationships, and you refuse to listen to anyone who says that the dynamic is ABUSIVE. If Ookami is GOOD ENOUGH, then Sakura will love her back! You are not PROJECTING at all. 

You are very SHY and GENTLE, and your behavior tends to CHANGE depending on what the people around you WANT FROM YOU. You want people to LIKE YOU, because if people don't like you… then what's the point of you?

You don't have any QUADRANTS filled right now. You used to, but that was a while ago, and it's YOUR FAULT that they aren't filled anymore. You do have a PALECRUSH on a certain YIKESS CANCEL, but you don't think she'll ever like you BACK. She has a moirail already, after all, and SHONEN PROTAG is a much better person than you.

You are a TRANS LESBIAN who uses SHE/HER, and you type in a  pale blue color like Ookami does in the manga. You talk in a  very quiet soft voice... with lots of pauses... and sometimes you say uwu out loud... o.o

What will you do?


End file.
